The Cute Things About You
by Liquor Chugging Knight
Summary: I interviewed Tsuzuki during his coffee break. hahaha


And for the kind, kind people who have reviewed my past works. This little inkling of a writer is happy to be appreciated. : )  
  
Disclaimer: I stole Tsuzuki while he was on break.  
  
**********  
  
The Cute Things About You by: liquor chugging knight  
  
Who? Me? I'm not in love.  
  
I've been asked that question for so many times I've begun to doubt if what I say is true sometimes. Is it in the way I act? Do I act strange? I hope not. Do you think I do? Let's see.  
  
It's not the way I act.  
  
Sure, I do get too close for comfort with Hisoka sometimes, but I'm just trying to protect him, he's just a kid you know. An ever-scowling empath in the form of a sixteen year old boy who's a meany, but a kid's a kid, nevertheless. I should know. I'm almost a century year old and I'm still a kid at heart.  
  
So he's hugged me. So what? What's that you say? It isn't right for two men to hug? I don't think I agree with you. So Hisoka had hugged me from time to time. He's my friend. He needed a hug. So I gave him one. Was I supposed to turn away a friend in need? Was it wrong to wrap my arms around him? To hold him close and let him cry his fears away? To feel comforted because of his closeness? To hold his soft, fragile body tenderly as if it would break any minute? As if he was the source of my happiness? My life?  
  
You're the ones who put any malice into it.  
  
So I have looked lovingly at Hisoka sometimes. Is it wrong to look at him that way? He is my partner and we share a strong bond.  
  
I-Hey! I resent that! I did not bond with him in a wrong, unmanly fashion! This is Hisoka we're talking about here.  
  
(poof! And Inu-Tsuzuki appears)  
  
So I have glommped Hisoka-chan! But he's so soft and comfortable!  
  
That's not funny!  
  
Waa! Stop laughing!  
  
Hey! Let go of my tail! I am NOT a cute little furball! Waa! Let go!  
  
(sniffle)  
  
(sniffle) (sniffle)  
  
No! I'm not talking to you! (pout)  
  
.  
  
Oh! What's this? OH! Candy! Gimme! Gimme!  
  
.  
  
Yey! You're my friend! (heart)  
  
Mmmm!!! (heart) (heart)  
  
Chomp! Glomp!  
  
.hn?  
  
(poof! And Tsuzuki appears)  
  
Where were we?  
  
Oh yes. It's not in the way I act. It's not in the way I think either.  
  
I do not harbor any more-than-friendly feelings for him, alright?  
  
I know that sometimes I think of what it would be like if he were a girl. He wouldn't frown as much. He wouldn't glare at me so much either.  
  
No. I think he would be kind, which he already is, and sweet at times, which he also is, and he'd be more open, though I think he's beginning to open up now.  
  
Anyway, I'm sure that it's not the way I feel.  
  
So what if he makes me feel like a man. Sort of.  
  
I mean, he's got this way that makes me feel like I want to protect him. Not just from Muraki. You know. I want to protect him from the ones who've hurt him in the past, the ones who torment him with their careless emotions radiating from them like the sun's rays. I want to protect him from the hardship that I had to endure as a Shinigami. I try to make it easier for him. But mostly, I want to protect him from myself.  
  
Is that difficult to understand?  
  
And I know he has this sweet, clean smell about him that makes me feel calm whenever I'm with him, and I know he's got those green mesmerizing, almond- shaped pools set in smooth, milky white skin, with a cute little pout on those pink, small lips-.ahem.but that's beside the point.  
  
It's not his looks that I am drawn to. I mean, he does look good, for someone who's obviously gone through such a hard ordeal in life. What I mean is he has this kind, caring spirit, and I don't need to be an empath to see that he does care for others, despite his aloof, standoffish manner.  
  
Like the time he ran selflessly into my black-red burning portal to hell. You couldn't just write that off as an ordinary selfless act. He was ready to give his life there. And I realized that it would be stupid of me to leave him behind. My death would pull him into the dark abyss as well, and who knows how the death of a close friend would affect his empathic skills.  
  
It would kill him.  
  
He's a good kid, Hisoka.  
  
Yup.  
  
Hm? What?  
  
What do you mean I'm in love with him?  
  
I AM NOT!  
  
I'm not getting defensive!  
  
Just who do you think you are! Barging in here on my coffee break time, badgering me with these silly questions when I'm suppose to be finishing my paperwork!  
  
No I'm not behind on my paperwork!  
  
Stop that! Leave me be! I-What?  
  
Just one more question?  
  
Oh, alright.  
  
No. I'm not in love.  
  
With who?  
  
.I, um, am not in love with Hisoka.  
  
I said I'm not in love with Hisoka!  
  
I said, I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH HISOKA!!!  
  
.  
  
Hisoka?  
  
What are you doing here?  
  
H-Hey Hisoka, you didn't, um, hear anything that I had just said awhile ago, did you?  
  
Hisoka?  
  
Hisoka?  
  
.  
  
Hey! Wait up! Hisoka, are you mad? 


End file.
